Sweet Dreams
by Blonde Hurricane
Summary: Riza and Roy working alone together in the office late at night. Of course Havoc is worried. Oneshot. Riza? Rated for some light mentions of sex.


_Summery: Riza and Roy working alone together in the office late at night. Of course Havoc is worried. One-shot. Riza/Jean. Rated for some light mentions of sex.**  
Disclaimer**: Don't you hate it when you just can't find something? Oh and I don't own FMA or make a profit from writing this fan fiction._

* * *

**Sweet Dreams **

Riza Hawkeye was trying to work.

Keyword: Trying.

She placed her pen down on her desk and looked up from her paperwork. "Colonel, stop staring at me and get back to work." The Colonel blinked at her from his desk, his head resting on an arm.

"Hm?" he mumbled. He had seen her lips move, heard her voice, but what she said didn't seem to reach his ears.

"Get back to work, sir," Riza repeated, raising her voice a notch. She delve back into her work, forcing her mind to focus on the report in her hands, and she didn't even notice when the Colonel smirked or when he stood up from his desk.

"But I much rather be doing something else," he whispered from behind her, hot breath against her ear making her silently gasp.

"C- colonel...?" she said with a strangled breath, her eyes wide in surprise. He chuckled.

"You can call me Roy you know," his hand running down her arm as he muttered into her ear, "Don't pretend like you've never thought of it, _Riza_. We are here together, late at night, all alone in an office, no one would know if we..."

His smirk grew wider as he trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence for her imagination to fill. She swallowed silently, and wet her lips as Roy began to tug down the collar of her uniform gently with his teeth.

"Roy..." she breathed, turning her head slightly toward him, just before they could kiss...

"GAH!"

...was when Jean Havoc woke with a start, and almost knocked Black Hayate off his lap. The dog looked at him quizzically as he snatched his cigarettes off the table.

"Damn nightmares," he mumbled as he lit a cigarette. The package was thrown back at the table harshly as he took in a breath of smoke. His hands were shaking somewhat. The cigarette began to calm him and he looked down at Black Hayate, who was back to sleeping peacefully. Jean's lips twitched upward slightly, into a small smile as he thought briefly about how much the little scoundrel had grown on him.

But he was still worried, the dream was fresh in his mind and he couldn't help the stream of questions running through his brain.

Where was Riza? What time was it? Why wasn't she home yet?

Suddenly Black Hayate's head snapped up and he jumped off Jean's lap, disrupting the man's thoughts. He watched as the dog walked over to the door and saw it open up a moment later, then smiled the instant he heard Riza's voice greeting Hayate. She let the dog out before stepping inside, smiling warmly when she saw Jean sitting in her overstuffed arm chair with just his jeans on.

"Hey there," he said tiredly, watching as she put away her coat. Hair neat, uniform buttoned up, not many wrinkles on it, bootlaces tight, he thought to himself as he went over a mental checklist. His smile got wider as he looked at her and realized that he had been worrying over nothing, that his nightmare had been nothing but a dream.

She bent down in front of the chair to look eye-to-eye with Jean, and then said, "Good evening." He studied her face carefully. The dark auburn eyes, her hair that reminded him of strands of sunlight, soft pink lips that held a thin smile. Something about her face, that he just couldn't put his finger on, made her simply beautiful. Looking at Riza was like looking at a work of art for him.

Moments passed as he continued to stare at her, before she tilted her head as though trying to indicate something, and asked, "Well are you going to put out that cigarette so I can kiss you, or do I have to get rid of it?"

"Oh! Sorry," he apologized and sat up to crush his cigarette in the ashtray. Before he knew it, her lips were pressed against his.

All his thoughts melted into slush as Riza kissed him, yet some how his hands found their way to her hips and he pulled her closer, onto his lap. The kiss broke apart slowly and Jean buried his face into her shoulder and took a relaxing breath. Good, he thought as his eyes fell close, she smelled like gunpowder and chamomile soap, the way she always did.

Her fingers wandered through his dirty blonde hair of their own accord, and she asked with concern, "Were you waiting up for me?"

Jean grinned into her jacket, "No, I was just keeping Black Hayate company. You know how worried that poor dog gets when you stay out so late."

"Late?" she questioned with a hint of confusion in her voice, "It's only half past ten."

"'Feels later," he murmured, moving his head into the crook of her neck.

She could tell Jean was starting to fall asleep when his breath started to even out. It was a tempting idea to just stay where she was. Riza quite happy sitting on his lap, also she hated the idea of having to disturb him while he was sleeping. But the scratch on her door reminded her that she was going to have to get up at some point and Riza pulled herself away from the armchair.

A whimper of protest was made as her warm body removed itself from his. Half-lidded eyes watched from the armchair while she opened the door and a cheerful Black Hayate bounded in. Riza clicked her door shut, then smiled to herself when she saw Jean bent over and scratching Hayate under the chin. She allowed herself to indulge in the site for a moment then sighed and began unbuttoning her uniform jacket.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stated moving away from the door.

"Alright," he yawned, reaching for his cigarettes again, when a hand on his, stopped him.

"You can join me if you'd like," she said in a low voice before continuing swiftly across the room to the hallway. Riza could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as Jean's tired mind processed her words. She smirked triumphantly to herself when she heard him jumping up and out of the chair after a few minutes.

Meanwhile Jean held his own triumphant grin, and he ran a quick hand through his hair as he dashed after her. Somehow he got the feeling that he wouldn't be having any more nightmares tonight.

* * *

A/N _I've probably read one or six of those "Riza and Roy working late together in the office and somehow, OMFG SEX!" and I'm not going to lie, I love that theme. It's a hard theme to screw up. Sadly I came across someone who did manage to screw it up which provoked me to write this. Besides I had the urge to write a sequel to "Mini-Skirt Nightmare" and I think this worked out well. But I did have some trouble ending it.  
Tell me what you think people. Good? Bad? Or do you just hate it that I stopped the story before it got smutty and feel like venting? Go ahead and review!_


End file.
